


Coffee & Curry

by artikgato



Series: Souyowrimo 2017 [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Barista Yosuke, Coffeeshop AU without the AU, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Set after the events of Persona 5, Sojiro adopts everybody, Yosuke is Tired tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Sakura-san was frowning at him when he returned to the employees’ side of the bar and set down the coffee pot.“You look beat, Hanamura. Why don’t you take off early today?” he asked. Yosuke considered it, he really did, but he had a good reason for working here, after all. Valentines Day was coming up soon and he was saving up for something special.





	1. Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> A two-parter for days nine and ten of my Souyowrimo challenge. I decided to separate these out from Changing Day After Day, where I had been posting the others, because they are minor crossovers with Persona 5 and I didn't want to spam the P5 tag every time I updated the fic. Plus they are the only two prompts I did during the whole challenge that are directly related. The first chapter is for the "coffee" prompt, and the second is for "Valentines Day".

Yosuke liked his job - most days. Well, that was inaccurate and unfair to Leblanc, when he phrased it like that. Yosuke liked his job, but he didn’t always like the customers. It didn’t help that it had been a long day of classes that had seen him out the door of his nearby apartment at 6:30 this morning. And he had no-one but himself to blame for the fact that he’d procrastinated and had been up until nearly 2am working on a paper, and had also had a pop quiz sprung on him in one of his other classes.

And now he was having to listen to three old men bicker about the economy, and politics, and oh, isn’t it a shame that Shido had turned out to be so corrupt and awful? He didn’t normally mind political talk or whatever - it was easy enough to tune out - but these guys had been at this for  _ hours _ . At least he could take solace in the fact that his boss looked just as annoyed if not somehow  _ moreso _ with the old guys. For some reason, Sakura-san really seemed to hate it when people brought up Shido, and tonight was no exception. But, he’d told Yosuke one day, customers were customers, and money was money. So Yosuke just put on his biggest, fakest customer service smile when one of the men asked, loudly and rudely, for a refill.

Man, he was tired.

Sakura-san was frowning at him when he returned to the employees’ side of the bar and set down the coffee pot.

“You look beat, Hanamura. Why don’t you take off early today?” he asked. Yosuke considered it, he really did, but he had a good reason for working here, after all. Valentines Day was coming up soon and he was saving up for something special.

“I am tired,” he started, “but I can make it to close, Boss. I promise.”

“Okay,” Sakura-san said, with a frown. “But you need to take care of yourself, you know.” Yosuke chuckled.

“I know, I know,” he replied, with a grin that was nothing like his fake, plastic customer service grin. He went to the sink and started scrubbing at coffee mugs and curry plates, for lack of anything else to do. 

At first, he’d been kind of bothered by Sakura-san’s incessant mother-henning of him, but he needed this job and it wasn’t like that was the worst possible thing ever. If he was being honest, being in the city far away from his parents had kind of made him miss them, and Sakura-san was a little bit like a father figure. Plus, he’d come to realize that Sakura-san just treated anybody significantly younger than him that way. He’d realized that when he’d gotten to witness him interacting with his daughter, Futaba, and all of her friends. In a group or individually, he treated them all like he was their dad, and they all just accepted it. Even the two girls that were in their first year of university. He’d asked Futaba about it one day, and she had just mumbled something about someone named Akira and thieves, before scurrying away. Well, it wasn’t his business, anyway.

“Hey, kid! Another refill!” one of the old guys shouted at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He huffed and started to dry his hands, but was intercepted by Sakura-san.

“I’ll get it. You keep washing,” he said, and Yosuke nodded. 

Most of the time, Leblanc was nice and quiet, even when it was full of people. Maybe when there were other customers around, the more opinionated ones were more likely to be quiet? Whatever the reason was, Yosuke preferred it when Leblanc was busy. So when the bell above the door chimed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Welcome,” Sakura-san greeted. Yosuke couldn’t see what was going on because he was determinedly cleaning a particularly stained mug. Once he was done, he reasoned, he’d see what kind of customer had come in, but until then it seemed like Sakura-san had it under control. He heard Sakura-san say something to the customer, but couldn’t quite make it out over a suddenly loud complaint from one of the old men in the corner booth. He frowned and scrubbed a little harder in response.

“Working hard, I see,” said a very familiar voice, and Yosuke nearly jumped and dropped the mug back into the soapy water. He looked up to see Souji leaning against the wall beside the sink, grinning at him. He couldn’t help the smile that lit up his face.

“Partner!” he exclaimed, not caring at all if his outburst startled the customers. “Did you finish early at your job?” He dropped the mug back into the sink, carefully, and grabbed at the towel to dry his hands.

“We ran out of flowers,” Souji replied, and Yosuke raised an eyebrow in response. Souji chuckled. “No, really. Some rich guy came in and bought a huge bouquet at the beginning of my shift, and we ran out pretty quickly after that. Valentines coming up, and all that.”

“Wow,” Yosuke replied. He finally finished drying his hands and, after checking to make sure there weren’t any stains on his apron, he grabbed his boyfriend in a big hug. Souji laughed.

“Did you miss me that much? You just saw me at lunch,” he teased, but he hugged him back, of course. They pulled away, and Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I guess I  _ won’t _ spontaneously hug you from now on,” he replied. He looked over at Sakura-san behind the bar, who only gave him a nod. “So, do you want some coffee? Or maybe curry?” 

“Both of those sound amazing,” Souji replied, following Yosuke over to the bar. Souji took a seat at one of the stools, while Yosuke got to work preparing the coffee. “So, what are you making for me today?” 

“Blue Mountain?” Yosuke asked, and when Souji nodded, he grabbed the beans off of the shelf. 

“Just don’t put any ‘love’ into it today,” Sakura-san instructed, and Yosuke blushed, embarrassed. 

“I’ll make it just like you taught me, Sir,” he replied, and Souji laughed. Soon enough, Yosuke had taken off his apron and was sitting down across from Souji at one of the booths, two steaming plates of curry and mugs of coffee in front of them. The old guys were still at the corner booth, but they’d quieted down a little, talking in more indoor voices. 

“The curry is good, as always, Sakura-san,” Souji complimented. “You’ll have to let me try making it sometime!”

“If Yosuke manages to learn it, he can teach you,” Sakurai-san replied, wiping down the bar. Yosuke shrugged, a little sheepish. 

“I’m trying,” he replied. They ate their dinner in relative silence, then paid and left after a bit. Yosuke hadn’t made it to closing time after all, but he didn’t mind, so much.

They lived nearby, which was why working at Leblanc was such a great job for Yosuke. The public baths were also very close, another bonus. It had been a while since they’d gone to the baths together, actually. Yosuke usually went right after work, while Souji had to catch the train to get there from his job. 

The walk to the baths was nice, if a bit cold. It hadn’t been exceptionally cold today, even for February, but the temperature dropped pretty quickly after dark. Yosuke sighed.

“Man, I can’t wait for it to be summer again. It bums me out that it gets dark so early in the winter,” he complained.

“At least we don’t have daylight savings time here. My parents are in America right now and they’ve been complaining about that since November,” Souji said. The rest of the walk passed in companionable silence. There weren’t as many people out on the streets of Yongen-Jaya tonight. They were all huddled indoors, just inside the grocery store or the theater. 

“So we both got to leave work early,” Souji started, as they entered the bathhouse. “And we’ve already had dinner.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked. Souji smirked at him.

“That means we’ll have time for...other things,” he said. Yosuke blushed, but looked a little sheepish.

“I’ll try but...I gotta be honest, Partner, I’m exhausted. I may need you to keep me from falling asleep in the bath.” Souji looked disappointed, but understanding.

“You were up really late working on that paper…” he trailed off, and Yosuke felt like crap. Of the two of them, Yosuke was definitely the one with more of a sex drive. He was often the one that initiated things, and while Souji was always glad to go along with it...it wasn’t all that often that Souji brought it up first. And now Yosuke was too tired, because of his own stupid habit of procrastinating. Damn it. He sighed and frowned through taking off his clothes and rinsing off in the shower, and still felt bad when he settled into the bath beside Souji. Souji reached over and poked him.

“Hey, stop that. Don’t feel bad, all right? If you’re tired, it’s important that you rest,” he admonished. Yosuke sighed.

“Yeah, but-” Yosuke started to protest, but Souji leaned into him, making him stop talking and grab the edge of the tub to keep balanced. He shot Souji a dirty look, only to find him grinning at him.

“You told me to keep you awake,” he said, and Yosuke sighed.

“I wasn’t asleep!” he protested.

“You’d have to be half asleep to think that I might be disappointed in you for being tired,” Souji replied, and Yosuke pouted. 

“Yeah, but…” Yosuke protested again, watching to make sure that Souji wasn’t going to bump him again. “How often do we have extra time like this? I can sleep later.”

“Yosuke, it’s not going to be fun for either of us if you keep having to stop to yawn, or if you doze off in the middle of...you know,” Souji admonished, lowering his voice a little. There were only a couple of salarymen in the bath with them, all the way on the other side of the tub, but even still he didn’t want to disturb them. Yosuke sighed.

“That’s fair,” he finally allowed. “Okay then...how about this? I’ll get a lot of sleep tonight, and on Sunday we can stay in all day.” They had been planning on going to see a new exhibit at the planetarium, but the idea of staying inside all warm and cozy with Souji was beginning to sound more and more appealing. 

“Sounds good,” Souji replied. They soaked for a while longer, eventually prying themselves out of the tub and heading home. Yosuke still felt a little bad, but as soon as he laid down on the bed, he dozed off immediately. Souji had to wake him up to remind him that he needed to change into pajamas. 


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, and Souji Seta is no exception. At least, that was what Yosuke was hoping for. He’d been working extra shifts at Leblanc and saving up for a while, and getting the reservation hadn’t been easy, but he’d managed to get a table for two at the Wilton Buffet in Shibuya on the night of Valentine’s Day. His bank account was crying, but it would be worth it - or at least he hoped so.

The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, and Souji Seta is no exception. At least, that was what Yosuke was hoping for. He’d been working extra shifts at Leblanc and saving up for a while, and getting the reservation hadn’t been easy, but he’d managed to get a table for two at the Wilton Buffet in Shibuya on the night of Valentine’s Day. His bank account was crying, but it would be worth it - or at least he hoped so. 

Monday, two days before Valentine’s, he pulled out his best (well, only) suit and made sure it didn’t need to be dry cleaned, and while he was in the closet he sneakily checked on Souji’s suit as well. The silver-haired man actually had several suits, but Yosuke checked over his favorite of Souji’s suits, a nice, sensible charcoal gray coat and slacks with a silver shirt and tie to match. He had some good memories of Souji wearing that suit - and some  _ great _ memories of Souji definitely  _ not _ wearing that suit.

Tuesday, the day before Valentine’s, he dropped a pretty considerable hint that Souji might want to come straight back to their apartment after classes, because he had a surprise planned. 

Valentine’s Day was a Wednesday this year. Nobody was really happy about it being in the middle of the week, Yosuke was sure, but it was fortunate for the two of them for one reason - they each only had one class in the morning. They hadn’t planned it that way, it just happened. Normally, Yosuke would head to Leblanc in time for the lunch rush and Souji would head off to his job at the flower shop, but they had both requested the day off from their jobs today. Sakura-san had just smirked at Yosuke but hadn’t said anything.

Yosuke got home before Souji did, which was just how he’d planned it. He may or may not have skipped the last five minutes of his lecture to make sure of it. He hurried to their closet and pulled out both of their suits, carefully laying out Souji’s while he changed into his own. He was just pulling his tie into a knot - it always took him a few tries to get it right - when he heard the front door open.

“I’m home,” Souji called, and he sounded...tired? Uh oh. 

When they’d parted ways before their classes this morning, Souji had seemed pretty happy. It was a nice, sunny day, on the warmer side for February. He’d spent the entire morning pestering Yosuke about what his surprise was, but Yosuke had just kept telling him he had to wait until classes were over. 

“Welcome back,” Yosuke greeted. “Everything okay?”

“I forgot that today is  _ Valentine’s Day _ ,” Souji explained. For a second, Yosuke wanted to respond with “well duh”, but then he thought about it for a second. He cringed.

“So how much chocolate did you have to throw away?” he asked. He was still inside the bedroom, out of Souji’s sight.

“None,” Souji responded. “It’s not the chocolate that bothers me. It’s…” he trailed off in a sigh. “They all just get so mad when I turn them down…” Yosuke snorted in response.

“Oh no, you’re so handsome and well-liked and popular among your peers, how dreadful,” he teased. Souji finally wandered into the bedroom with a frown, before stopping in his tracks and staring at Yosuke, surprised.

“...you’re wearing your suit?” he asked, and Yosuke grinned.

“Yep,” he said. “I even got the tie right this time.” Souji actually looked impressed for a moment, before noticing his own suit, laid out on the bed.

“And you got my suit out? What...this has something to do with your surprise, right?” he asked, and Yosuke nodded.

“Our reservation’s in an hour, so you’ve got time to get dressed,” he explained. Souji blinked.

“Reservation? Where?” he asked, and Yosuke grinned cheekily at him.

“You’ll see when we get there,” he said, heading for the door. “I’ll be waiting in the living room, okay?”

“...okay,” Souji replied, looking both confused and impressed as Yosuke passed him. About fifteen minutes later, Souji emerged from their bedroom, and Yosuke looked up from playing a mobile phone game just in time to see him. As always, the suit looked good on him, the darker charcoal color contrasting nicely with his silver hair and eyes. That, and it fit him very, very nicely. Yosuke almost couldn’t wait until after dinner, when he’d get the chance to help Souji take  _ off _ the suit. His expression must have said so, because Souji smirked at him.

“Are you remembering the last time I wore this suit?” he asked, in a sultry voice. “We could always ditch whatever you have that reservation for.”

“No way,” Yosuke replied. Then, he smirked and lowered his own voice to match Souji’s. “Besides, people generally wait until after dinner to have their dessert.” Souji laughed in response, covering his eyes with a hand.

“That was smooth,”  he admitted, and Yosuke grinned, standing up from the couch with a flourish. 

Souji was delighted with the buffet, of course. Yosuke had managed, somehow, to get them a little table tucked away into a corner, so they were somewhat secluded from the rest of the diners. Which was good in a lot of ways - even in suits, it was a little obvious that they were broke college students, unlike most everyone else in the restaurant. That, and if they were tucked away from everyone, they could hold hands above the table, steal food off of each-other’s plates, feed each-other food, and make each-other blush without worry of judgement. 

Together they sampled a little bit of everything, from the fish to the salad to the desserts the buffet was most famous for. By the time their reservation was up, they were both very full, and very happy. 

“I think I ate too much…” Souji remarked, as they left the restaurant. 

“I  _ know _ I ate too much,” Yosuke agreed. “Whew. I’m glad I skipped breakfast this morning.”

“I thought you were just running late,” Souji replied, lightly elbowing him in the shoulder. “You sly dog. I wish you’d warned me, I would have skipped breakfast too.”

“I didn’t want to give away my plans  _ entirely _ ,” Yosuke replied. “Anyway, what do you want to do now? It’s still pretty early, but we  _ could _ just go back to the apartment and...y’know... _ have our dessert _ .” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Souji laughed, but shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea on a full stomach,” he pointed out, and Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah, now that you mention it...hmm. Well, we could go take a walk around Inoshikara Park, then? It’s not too cold,” he suggested, and Souji nodded. 

In the end, they spent a couple of hours walking around the park hand-in-hand, enjoying the sights and the company. Then they went back to their little apartment in Yongen-Jaya, and Yosuke got to make more great memories of Souji not wearing his suit. As far as Valentine’s Days went, it was definitely one of their most memorable.


End file.
